GR666
GR666 is a boss in the game Broforce introduced with a beta update. He is a parody of Sgt. Andrew Scott / GR-13 from the Universal Soldier film series portrayed by Dolph Lundgren, a unit of the UniSol program made from the corpse of a Vietnam U.S. Special Forces member. He is also the Nemesis of Pvt. Luc Deveraux, the character Broniversal Soldier is based on. GR666 is technically indestructible, due to the health meter will instantly restore seconds after it depleted. The only way to destroy him is to knock him out of the level border(Likely when he's immobilized due to health depletion). If you have the Super Mook's suit (A mech) in command (that can be taken before the fight) then it might make combating him easier. Due to ammo crates everywhere when battling him, they can restore the jetpack fuel quickly, rendering if effective to move (Must complete first covert operation to unlock, otherwise they won't appear). Then the miniguns could quickly deplete (thus stunning) him, and push him out of bounds with the heavy force and rate of fire before he revives himself. Here's all he can do to attack: *Rocket Launcher which fires 5 rockets. Those ones travel faster than normal and uses a different model, as well as being destructible. *2 Grenades in a row, like normal grenades thrown by the enemies, can be thrown back using the melee attack. *Stomp, can squash players. Can be prevented as he needs to jump very, very high in order to do that (Unlike Satan). *Airstrike, used when revives. This is pretty much inefficient and is the least powerful of his attacks. Gallery Trivia * He is the one of the two bosses that can revive himself, the other is Satan. ** However, he never changes form, while Satan revives into another form once he is defeated. ** Also, when he's pushed into oblivion he instantly gets defeated while Satan will still revive but his health will instantly deplete to zero. ** He can revive infinitely as long as he doesn't go out of bounds. * During the scroll down the wall of booty at the end if the game, his severed head is seen on the wall. * If he's pushed too close to the edge of the cliff, he may directly jump into the bottomless pit after he revived, instantly causing the battle to end in a victory. * 666 is usually a number refereed to demons, further strengthening the fact that Satan is behind the terrorists. * Like Andrew Scott in the movie, he loved to cut off people's ears and is actuarially a psychopath, depicted in the intro. The Phrase "Do you hear me" further references this. * Due to a bug, if Ellen Ripbro shot him a few times quickly, his health will also deplete to zero. * Like many bosses, it's possible to kill him by avoiding him and wait for all the terrain below is crushed, which leads to a deadly oblivion. * He was one of the earliest bosses to ever exist. * If a Facehugger impregnates him, Facehugger will have a weird impregnation animation, and does not destroy his body, but will produce a Xenomorph, and then he revives shortly after. ** Strangely, this caused the game to register him as defeated, but this is usually useless as Xenomorph will quickly kill GR666 and the cycle will continue until the Xenomorph is defeated. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies with Friendly Fire